Love Me Harder
by Cilinity
Summary: He wasn't like the others. He was mean but loving, he was different but still the same. I always thought I was normal, but I guess not. I never understood how much you could want someone until I met him. I never understood how scared you could be until I met him.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Harder**

**Chapter 1**

I, Ally Dawson, was never one to be afraid. But spiders were a bit scary to me, like how could someone like those. But I was never afraid of people I guess. But one person did kind of give me chills. Austin Moon. He would stare me down everyday. His eyes fading from a beautiful gold-hazel brown to pitch black. He was always with his group of friends, never really coming to actually talk to me. It kind of freaked me out but I never cared. He was just some creep I guess.

I was sitting with my best friend Trish at our friend Melanie's annual house party.

"Hey I need a drink I said quickly." Trish nodded and I got up. I walked into the living room and grabbed a beer can out of the cooler and popped the tab. I walked around the house, admiring how nice it is. I ended up in her bedroom, looking at a huge mural of a sunset she had in her bedroom.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind me. It was Austin, his eyes, for once, not pitch black as they watched me.

"Yeah it is." I said taking a sip from the beer can. I looked down at my outfit, a short black skirt adorning the too 3 inches of of thighs, a grey printed t shirt on my torso, the lace of my black bra showing with the low cut, I had black converse thrown on the my feet.

"Yeah." He said stuffing his hands in the pocket of his black jeans. He had on a black button up, black jeans, and some converse on too. He stepped forward, his eyes turning dark again. I never notice just how attractive he was. I was slightly buzzed, not that that was gonna change my mind. He kept walking forward to me, his body only a foot away from me. I notice that he had closed the door behind him. I tried to back up, but there was a fucking wall in the way. I put the beer can down on the dresser, his body now really close. I could smell the minty-ness of his breath. His eyes watched mine, their blackness burning into my pupils. His hands roughly grabbed my hips. He still didn't say a word and he pulled my body into his. I wanted to scream but I was frozen. I didn't know what was happening. His lips moved into the space right under my jaw. Nobody had ever done anything like this to me. But I don't even know this kid. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan. His teeth lightly grazed my neck in soft bites that were then followed by kisses. I could hold back anymore. My back was arched against the wall as his lips worked at my neck. He was smiling into my neck, me still not comprehending what was going on. My hands tangled themselves into the hair on the nape of his neck. His hands moved from my hips to under my shirt. He cupped my breasts under his large warm hands. At this point I was breathing so hard I felt like I as suffocating. My body was rippling into his, one hand moving from under my shirt to cup my ass. My leg moved itself and wrapped around his hip. I could hear music playing from downstairs, the songs bass vibrating all the way upstairs. I was grinding my hips harshly into his at this point, feeling his erection through his pants. His hand was squeezing my breast firmly. I was moaning loudly at this point, surprising myself that these sounds could come out of my body. His hand moved from my ass to under my skirt, his hand quickly ripping the lace from me, removing the only thing I had on under my skirt. I had never felt like this before, my body sending all it's heat down there, the area throbbing with want. His lips moved from my neck and he looked into my face. He smiled a kind of creepy smile before engulfing my lips in his. He unzipped his jeans and opened the button. I moved my hand and gripped the waistband of his jeans, his hips moving into mine, a groan escaping his lips into my mouth. He undid the button and just pulled his erection out, leaving his jeans on. My leg wrapped around his hip again, the other one staying down, my balance staying on that one's toes. He grabbed my hips and quickly shoved himself inside of me. I was still so confused but oh god it felt good. I rolled my hips against his, his face pulling away from me. His hands found themselves underneath my shirt again, fondling me. I was moving my hips against his harshly, him moving in and out of me. He looked at my, my face probably looking exhausted. He kissed me and grabbed my other leg, bring it around his hip. He grabbed my hands and held them over my head, his driving strongly against mine. I moaned loudly as he kept going, a smile on his face. My hands were squeezing his as he held them against the wall.

"Harder...harder." I could barely get the words out. He understood my plea and drove himself into me even harder than before. He was sweating and breathing harder, the occasional groan escaping his lips. Now me, I was over everything. I was screaming, moaning , everything that kind of made it sound like he was murdering me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, Austin's body driving itself into me. He let go of my hand and held my ass, my hands hands moving to his shoulders. My ankles were crossed behind his back.

"Oh my god baby." He finally spoke but in a groan as he kissed my neck. I screamed, by body shaking, his hands digging into my soft skin. I was drenched in sweat, my long wavy hair a mess. He let me down. He fixed his pants and his shirt before brushing his hands through his hair. He walked out of the room. My body slid down the wall. What the hell just happened. I ran my hand through my hair and replayed that event. I still felt his warmth in me, my uncovered area sitting on my skirt. I slid my panties back up my legs and walked out of the room, my legs feeling like jelly. I walked slowly down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly. I walked to the room where I left Trish. She was sitting on the couch with a Budweiser bottle scrolling through her phone.

"Hey I thought you were just getting a drink?" She said looking up from her phone.

"Yeah I did and then I just walked around the house for a little to clear my head. She smiled.

"Oh well it's almost five I think we should head home, can I sleep over?" She asked. I nodded getting up and walking out of the house to her car.

We pulled up to my house, my dad, of course not home. I unlocked the door, Trish standing behind me. We walked into the house, her sitting on the plush couch in the living room.

"Okay you liar fess up." She said when I sat on the couch next to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked with pretend confusion. She sighed annoyingly.

"I know you didn't just walk around the house. You came back with your makeup running, hickeys, and a limp. What happened?" She said with her hands on my shoulders. I sighed and explained everything to her. When I was done explaining she looked at me, her mouth wide open.

"So he took your virginity?" She said. I nodded.

"Did he rape you?" She asked all of a sudden. I never looked at it like that.

"I don't think it was because I wanted it...a lot."

"Ew." She said jokingly.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"Really good." I said with a nod. She nodded with a blank face. She yawned, telling me to go to sleep. I laughed before knocking out next to her on the couch.

She left the next morning, her mom yelling at her to come home in Spanish over the phone. I was doing dishes and humming something when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there he stood. His eyes we their normal color for once as he looked at me. I moved to side, him walking in. He sat in the couch. I say next to him, pulling my hair over my right shoulder.

"How did you find out where I lived?" I asked. He laughed as he grabbed my waist and slid me onto his lap.

"Let's just say I can figure things out pretty well." He said. His hand was holding me by my waist.

"So...why?" I asked. He looked at me confused for a second before coming to a realization.

"I couldn't taken anymore. I haven't had sex in months and you looked hot so I just went for it and you didn't fight back so don't go off on me saying I raped you." He said as I laid back against the arm of the couch, my legs still across his legs.

"I wasn't gonna say anything about rape! But I just want to know why you didn't just ask." I said. He laughed.

"Oh hey I'm Austin, wanna fuck? Now what you have said to that." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's better than 'beautiful isn't it?' And take my virginity." I said with my arms crossed. His mouth formed an 'o'.

"I took your virginity? Well not the first time." He said with a laugh. I punched him in the shoulder. His hands rested themselves on my jean-clad legs.

"You liked it though." He said in a sort of asking tone. I rolled my eyes.

"No I was just screaming for no reason." I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"I've actually never made a girl scream before." He said with a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes for the third time. He laughed and quietly rubbed my legs. He moved them and set them into his shoulder, moving himself between my legs. He moved himself forward, his face really close to mine. He kissed me before laying himself next to me. I moved myself into my side and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His hand went under my floral sweatshirt and cupped my breast.

"I have a question for you." I said. He moved his hand from under my sweatshirt as I turned to him in the couch. He held his head up on his hand, his elbow on the couch.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I asked. He laughed slightly.

"You'll find out in a second." He said with a chuckle. I turned back around, his hand going back under my sweatshirt. His lips touched the back of neck gently.

"Yeah I know it feels good." He said all of a sudden. My eyes shot open.

"So your scared if your dad decides to come home right now. Hmm understandable." He was repeating everything that was running through my mind.

"Yes I am repeating everything that is running through your mind." He said with a laugh. He moved his other hand to my hip, pulling me back into him.

"Well if your gonna think about moaning do it." He said. I let out a moan. I could feel him smiling against my neck. His hand was kneading roughly at my breast.

"Yeah baby it feels good doesn't it?" He asked. I nodded. Oh my god this is amazing.

"Yeah it is and not just for you." He said into my neck. It felt even better than last night.

"Really? I thought last night was pretty fantastic." he said. He moved his other hand under my shirt, both of his hands cupping one. My breasts aren't even that nice why does he have such an interest in them?

"Because I I think they're pretty damn nice." He said. My cheeks heated up with a rosy blush. I wanted him now.

"Then take my clothes off if you want me." He said, his voice dropping an octave. I turned to him, his eyes black. They still give me chills.

"Good." He said before her slammed his lips into mine. I kissed him back, thinking for a second about how everything made sense now.

"How does everything make sense now?" He said pulling away from my lips.

"Just how whenever you stare at someone your eyes change color, you're listening to what they're saying." I said. He nodded and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. I sat at the edge of the couch.

"Wait how did you find where I live? I never thought about my address or anything." I said. He sat up next to me, pulling my legs into his lap.

"We can communicate in our heads." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me." He said in his head. I looked at him, my eyes wide open.

"We had sex we made some kind of connection so when a psychic and a normal have some kid of connection they connect psychically. So I can hear your thoughts, your heartbeat, and sometimes can feel what you feel. You can do the same now" he explained. I looked at him still so confused.

"Your beautiful." He thought. I smiled, hearing it echo in my head.

"Thank you." I said with a blush.

"We should go on a date sometime." He thought. I smiled.

"We should? Hmm I don't know." I though. He looked at me with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and tackled me to the couch.

"So yes or no?" He asked in his head. I laughed.

"Sure." I said in my head before he smiled and kissed my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me Harder**

**Chapter 2**

I walked out of my last class.

"Hey I'm at your locker." I heard in my head. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself as I walked to my locker, him leaning against it with his hands behind his back.

"Somebody's really happy." I heard in my head again. I laughed.

"It might be because I have a really cute guy standing at my locker." I said.

"A really cute guy who brought an even cuter girl a snack." He said as he pulled a Cinnabon bag from behind his back. I gasped happily.

"How did you know I was craving cinnamon rolls all day?" I said out loud. He laughed and slung his arm around me.

"I just had a feeling." He said shrugging. I took one out of the bag and ripped a piece off and stick it in my mouth. I ripped another piece off and stuck it in Austin's mouth. Everybody was staring at us, including his group of friends.

"Austin over here." Trent yelled. He looked down at me and led me over to them. I knew their names but I had never spoken to any of them. There was Markus, Trent, Dez, Tony, Dwayne, and Lawrence. They looked at me.

"Don't say a word." I heard in my head, Austin's voice echoing.

"She can say something if she wants to." Trent said. How did he hear.

"I'll explain later." I heard.

"You better not explain anything." Markus said.

"Don't worry about them, hi I'm Dez." I heard from the red head. I smiled and he shook my hand.

"He's he nice one." I heard in my head.

"So little Austin Moon found himself a little mind reader. Or did you make a mind reader? Are you ever gonna tell her how you got your ability?" Trent said with his head cocked to the side. I looked up at Austin confused.

"Walk away." I heard in my head but it wasn't Austin, it was Dez.

"I'll meet you later." Austin's voice said in my brain. I walked away and left to the front of the school. I walked home, my dad sitting on the couch. He patted the seat next to him.

"So where's this 'boyfriend' you keep telling me about?" My dad asked. I sighed and let my body fall to the couch.

"He's...busy." I said but for some reason I didn't say it out loud. My dad nodded. What the hell...

"So he's a mind reader? Hm I thought go for someone like you dad. I didn't think you'd follow your moms footsteps." My dad said. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Mom was a psychic?" I asked. He nodded.

"What can you do?" I asked watching my dad. He laughed. He stood up and walked to to the desk, unlocking the drawer I was never allowed in. He pulled out a box and handed it to me. There was a blue bracelet in it.

"I control everything from the weather, to sonic booms, I was the Sonic Boom. I was a powerful person until I met your mother and gave up my powers to be with her. I saved her from the clutches of Moonsable. He tried to steal her heart when she traveled to the nether. I almost died trying to save the love of my life and the only way to save her life and mine I had to give transfer my powers into this bracelet." He said clipping on my wrist. It was silver with blue beads and one large blue heart bead. There was one lone purple bead hanging in the clasp.

"What's the purple one?" I asked. He sighed.

"That's your mothers spirit, she was a protector, she'll protect you through anything sweetheart." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I embraced my dad. I walked out of the house. All of a sudden my stomach started hurting. Then my arm and then my head jerked to the side.

"Help!" I heard from Austin. Dez's voice popped into my head.

"We're at the abandoned warehouse in Longpoint." He spoke. I ran, the bracelet hitting my wrist. I stopped and looked down at it. I smiled before running to the warehouse.

I walked into the door. I heard screaming and yelling. I walked up the steps, my dress blowing against my legs.

"3rd floor." Dez's voice spoke. I stopped.

"Why are they hurting him?" I asked Dez in my head.

"Because he's dating Sonic Boom's daughter." Dez said. How the hell did they know. I walked up to the third floor like Dez said. Austin standing in the corner. I walked, my shoes making noise. They all turned to me.

"Please don't fight for me." Austin said in my head.

"No let her fight, she can probably barely kick." Trent said. Markus walked forward and blew a line of fire out of his mouth into the air. He was elemental. Lawrence walked forward, his eyes rolling back before three of him appeared. He was a cloner. Dwayne walked forward next, his body transforming into a lion, his mouth releasing a menacing growl. He was a shapeshifter. I backed up a step. Tony stepped up last, laser shooting out of his pupils. I was scared at this point but I remembered the bracelet. Dez walked up behind me. He smiled down at me before transforming himself into a lion like Dwayne. I ran forward, Markus attempting to burn me. I remembered the bracelet. I raised my hand, I could feel my usual chocolate eyes turn black. The boom flowed out of hand, Markus flying back against the wall. Trent stared at me surprised. My hair blew around my face as I raised my hand to the air, lightning and rain crashing through the ceiling. I walked forward, the 4 Lawrence's walking up to me. I raised my arms, the concrete pieces raising from the ground and flying towards them. Two of them got hit and disintegrated. The other two were attempting to come towards me. I moved my arm up, rocks falling onto them from the remaining part of the ceiling. The rain stopped, Austin eyes black in the corner. I smiled at him and ran forward to Tony. He attempted to shoot me but I kneeled and held my arms up, a purple bubble forming around me. The lasers bounced off the bubble, Tony becoming frustrated. I moved my hand and lifted him into the air. I flicked my hand and he flew into a heap of broken concrete in the corner. Dez walked to me in his lion form, transforming back into his normal self. We stood in front of Trent. I pulled him forward.

"Why are you hurting people Trent?" I asked. I let him go so he could speak.

"My father is Moonsable." He said. Austin came up next to me and placed his arm around me.

"Your dad almost killed my mother!" I yelled!

"And your dad almost killed my father, I think we're even." Trent said as he walked out of the warehouse. He snapped his fingers, the rest of the guys getting up and following him out.

"What was that?" I asked. Austin's thumb was rubbing circles into my waist.

"Trouble." Was all he said.

"Thank you Dez for helping me." I said. Dez bowed slightly and left, jumping out of where a window used to be. Austin grabbed my hand and led me out.

"So you're Sonic Boom's daughter?" Austin asked. I was sitting in his house, my legs crossed on the blue couch. I nodded at he handed me a mug full of warm tea.

"Damn I've been dating the Nether hero's daughter for 2 weeks who would've guessed." He said with a smile as he took a sip out of his mug filled with coffee.

"So how does this whole power thing work?" I asked taking another sip. He sat back and let my body lay on his.

"Well you see, everyone has something they can harness. Like my cousin he's a musical prodigy and he's in a band, his name's Ross. He's able to play any instrument he tries within a few minutes. My parents were psychics. From my birth, my parents didn't speak to me, they thought everything they wanted to say. It confused me until I was about four or five years old. I started hearing conversations loudly and they would hurt my head. I began looking at people and being able to hear what they were thinking, but my eyes would turn pitch black. When my mom died, I was about 13 and I could feel my dad's pain in my chest. I could feel everyone's pain at that point. My dad died when I was 14 because of a drug overdose, he just missed my mom so much. It makes you nuts when you love somebody and you can't hear them anymore. That'd be like me losing you, I couldn't bear not hearing you." He spoke. I smiled.

"Well you won't lose me." I said in my head. He smiled and kissed me. I took another sip out of the mug. He had already downed his coffee. He sat behind me and brushed my hair to the side, kissing my neck. I took a few more sips out the mug, it's contents gone now. He continued kissing up my neck until he reached my jawline. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him.

"So what's up with your powers?" He asked as his head rested on my shoulders. I lifted my wrist.

"My dad's powers are kept in a bracelet. Each of the 6 blue beads represents some type of power; telekinesis, weather control, telepathy, mental manipulation, psychometric, and of course telepathy. The one purple bead is my mom. She's my protection, I'm able to generate forcefields with it." I said.

"You're so interesting." He said before kissing my neck. I laughed.

"So you wanna to to bed?" He asked. I nodded, his hand leading me up to the big master bedroom. There was one bed in the middle. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down.

"It's time to sleep babe." He said as he covered himself with the comforter.

"Yeah yeah yeah. " I said. I crossed my arms. I was hoping we weren't gonna sleep if you know what I mean.

"Oh thank god you said something." He said before delving himself into my lips. He kissed me strongly before pulling away.

"If somebody wrote a story about is, there would be a sex scene in every chapter." He said before her kissed me again. I would read that story.


End file.
